Florous, the Useless God Spirit
Florous, the Useless God Spirit 'is a character created by Aeyu. Backstory A young, childlike spirit of the infinite void beyond all existence and reality, this creature fancies itself as being ultimately qualitatively superior to all life, reality and concept; however, its so-called great power can be seen as nothing more than an illusion, for as this creature bears an existence within itself that dimensional beings might crave, being free-form and non-conforming, it is in fact utterly useless within the world of material and numbers, for as it exists beyond all dimensions, reality and understanding, it does not seamlessly blend with this so-called lower reality and as such mixes with it as oil and water would - it is utterly useless and cannot achieve anything - indeed, even the smallest, most insignificant, zero-dimensional virus carries an infinitely infinite greater series of meanings to its numbered reality than this useless god spirit - omnipotent, formless, abstract, and yet entirely useless and meaningless. Perhaps the vantage point of peering over all reality is in fact an entire pointless one. Appearance Formless and abstract. Within its own realm, the Infinite Void, it can take any conceptual shape that it so desires infinitely. However, in the context of "lower," reality, it has less substance than smoke or even air and as such is almost impossible to perceive meaningfully. Personality Childlike and obtuse, with a knack of claiming itself to be God. However, this is ultimately subverted when this childish ultimate entity realizes its lack of usefulness in the world of "pawns," that it so despises, leading it to re-evaluate its entire existence. Combat Statistics [[Tiering System|'Tier]]:' ' 1-A, 11-C due to its own ineptitude Name: '''Florous (Name it gave itself) '''Gender: '''None '''Age: '''Irrelevant '''Classification: '''Formless God, Abstract entity '''Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Omnipresence, Immortality (Type 5) Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Size Manipulation Attack Potency: Outerverse level '''(Exists far beyond all existence and reality in an almost paradoxical state, and within its realm it can be considered to be nearly omnipotent) Beneath '''Point level in reality (All of its powers are technically illusions, and it cannot affect even the smallest part of the greater structure of Existence) Speed: Irrelevant '(It simply is wherever it pleases) 'Lifting Strength: Irrelevant '''in its own realm. Below '''Point level in any other realm (Cannot affect anything outside of itself) Striking Strength: '''Likely '''Outerverse level '''in its own illusionary realm, Below '''Point level '''in any other (It cannot be killed, however, it also cannot kill anything else) 'Durability: Outerverse level '(It cannot be killed, due to it being utterly abstract and pointless, however, it also cannot be detected by any means, including by itself) '''Range: Outerversal (However this ability is meaningless as it cannot affect anything outside itself) Stamina: 'Likely '''Infinite '(Probably doesn't get tired) '''Intelligence: Omniscient in regards to itself and its own reality, probably far below average in regards to anything else Weaknesses: '''Cannot affect anything outside of its own boundless space. Its arrogance stands in the way of it learning anything about supposed "lower realities," than its own. '''Feats: - Exists outside of all reality and can create any number of infinite, boundless structures outside of it, however, once they enter any reality other than their own, their power is immediately ultimately nullified Notable Attacks/Techniques * Absolute Godly Dominion: '''Act as omnipotent God within its own realm. However, this power is limited to only affecting its own realm and imagination, and cannot affect any other realm. * '''Shapelessness: '''As a beyond-dimensional entity entering a "limited," world, it can fit in any sized crevice as it does not and cannot abide by the laws of any reality but its own. Equipment None notable. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive matches: Trivia Created by Aeyu. May or may not be used in said author's work. This character's creation is a large subversion of the obsession with power levels. Just because a being may be infinite and ultimate, boundless in all senses of imagination, does not necessarily mean it can affect realities outside of its own.